This invention relates to a resin composition having conductivity and dimensional accuracy which are suitable for precision electronic parts, and which is excellent in stability of these properties against change in circumferential temperature, oil resistance and mechanical characteristics.
In a base to which parts of electronics or image equipments for domestic electrical equipments are attached, lightening, thinning and variation of applications have rapidly progressed.
For example, to a base to which image parts (such as peripheral parts for magnetic tape running) are incorporated are required conductivity for noise reduction as well as dimensional accuracy and its stability, tough mechanical characteristics and oil resistance.
Heretofore, as a material for such fields, an aluminum alloy has been generally employed.
However, the aluminum alloy has defects that it is heavy and poor in productivity, and expensive in cost since various fabrications are required.
Therefore, in a market, a thermoplastic resin which is light and excellent in productivity, and cheap in cost is highly appreciated.
However, in a composite material wherein the conventional thermoplastic resin has been improved, the above various required characteristics cannot be satisfied so that it is difficult to replace a metal part with the conventional thermoplastic resin. For example, a polybutylene terephthalate is poor in oil resistance so that it cannot be used practically.